Big Bird, Little Wing, and Baby Bird
by Savy160
Summary: Random one shot drabbles about Dick, Jason, and Tim. Mostly brotherly fluff. Rated T for language (mainly from Jason) and sexual references (also from Jason).
1. Chapter 1: Alone

**Big Bird, Little Wing, and Baby Bird **

**Random one shot drabbles about Dick, Jason, and Tim. Mostly brotherly fluff. Dick is 19, Jason is 15, and Tim is 9. **

**Rated T for language (mainly from Jason) and sexual references (also from Jason).**

**I do not own Batman or anything related (if I did Damian would not have died). **

**Chapter 1: Alone**

"Janet! We have to go now!" Father yelled as Mother hurried down the stairs.

I could see that they both carried luggage. That means I am going to be alone for a while. Silently, I backed away from my hiding place. Unfortunately, I didn't see the vase behind me.

My eyes grew wide as the priceless antique shattered against the floor. Before I could blink, Father's hand had wrapped itself around my arm as he jerked me towards him.

"Timothy! That was a priceless antique from the Ming Dynasty!" he screamed as I began shaking in fear. I whimpered as he backhanded me.

I didn't mean it. It was an accident.

"Jack, just leave him be. We'll miss our flight if we don't leave now. Just punish him when we get back." Mother added.

"Clean this mess up!" Father ordered as he let go of me and picked up his suitcase. "Janet, I told you we should have aborted him, but you just had to have one." he added.

"It's not my fault. I didn't know how awful children are." She added before they walked out the front door.

I quickly cleaned the shattered vase up before hiding myself away under my bed. I pulled my knees into my chest as tears flowed down my cheeks. Mother and Father are right. I am a bad boy. I am a waste of space. I am stupid. I am unwanted. I am alone.

**********Break**********

I dropped my book and practically jumped out of my skin as I heard the sound of the front door being thrown open. Are Mother and Father home? Soon, I could hear shouting. My eyes widened in fear as a pair of shoes and a light passed by the library door. I quickly ducked down underneath the desk in the library.

I held my breath as the door opened slowly. A policeman shined his flashlight inside the room before he tried the light switch. Why is a policeman here? But, policemen only arrest bad people. Mother and Father say I am a bad child. Is he here to arrest me?

Soon, the man's boots walked directly over to the desk. I barely breathed as he started rummaging through the contents of the desk. My eyes grew larger as an envelope dropped off the desk and landed directly in front of me.

I gulped as the man bent down to retrieve it. Immediately, his eyes latched onto mine. He stared at me in shock before recovering as I began crying.

I don't want to go to jail! I didn't mean it!

**********Break**********

**Bruce's POV**

What? My eyes left the road as the flashing of police lights caught my attention. What are the police doing at Drake Manor? Those two are never home. Did an accident happen?

Curiosity won as I pulled into their driveway. It couldn't hurt to look.

**********Break**********

**Tim's POV**

"What's your name, son?"

I glanced up at the white-haired man wearing glasses and a trench coat. He looks important. He's not dressed like the others.

I opened my mouth to reply to his question, but I quickly closed it. What if it was a trap? Children are to be seen and not heard. What if he told Mother and Father on me? I don't want to get in trouble.

The man sighed as I let out a sniffle. He gave me a small smile before lifting me into his arms. I practically jumped at his touch. Touching isn't allowed. Doesn't he know that? I don't understand.

"Jim, what happened?"

We turned to see a dark haired man with blue eyes dressed in a suit moving towards us. Wow, he is really tall.

"Bruce, take him." the white-haired man ordered, I think his name is Jim, before returning to his officers.

I squirmed as I was handed to the tall man, who frowned at me. Why is everyone touching me? I don't understand. Aren't they going to arrest me? A few tears escaped my eyes as the thought crossed my mind.

Suddenly, I felt the man's hand running up and down my spine as he told me not to cry. I shivered at his touch, but it felt… good? I don't understand. Touching isn't allowed. A small yawn escaped my lips as I felt my body relaxing. But, he's a stranger and I should be afraid of strangers, shouldn't I? But, why do I feel safe? I sniffled before closing my eyes and allowing my head to rest against his neck. Maybe it would okay.

**Bruce's POV**

I glanced down at the sleeping child. Where did he come from? Whose little boy is he? Although, his eyes look familiar… those eyes… Janet Drake. He has her eyes. And his hair and facial features look like… Jack Drake. Is it possible?

"Sir, I think I may have found something on the boy. I think his name is Timothy Drake." A policeman reported, coming up to us.

"The Drakes had a child?" Jim asked in surprise.

"According to his birth certificate, yes." The officer responded.

"How old is he?" Jim responded.

"Nine." The officer responded before being dismissed.

Nine? He could easily pass for six. He's so small and he still has a layer of baby fat.

"Jim, where are Jack and Janet?" I asked as he returned his attention to me.

"Dead. They both died in a plane crash this morning. We're here to take control of their estates. As soon as word gets out, every criminal in Gotham will be here trying to rob the place."

"And the boy, why is he alone? What's going to happen to him?"

"Bruce, he has no family left in the world. I'm afraid he'll have to be taken to an orphanage."

"But, he'll be eaten alive in there. Just look at him."

"There's no alternative."

I glanced down at the boy. He's so scared, so small, so innocent, so… alone.

"I might have an alternative."


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

**Chapter 2: First Impressions**

**Bruce's POV**

"Thank you Christy." I replied as Timothy's social worker laughed and batted her lashes at me.

"You're welcome Mr. Wayne. Everything is in order and your lawyers have been helpful. You can take the boy now." The blonde said, while handing me the paperwork for the boy and making sure that I saw she didn't have a wedding ring on her finger.

As I headed towards my car, a tiny yawn escaped the boy in my arms. He reached up and rubbed his eyes before freezing as he looked up at me with a frightened expression as I opened the back door of my Mercedes.

I gently sat him down and bent down to his level as he sat wide eyed in the backseat. I gently said, "It's okay Timothy. I won't hurt you. My name is Bruce Wayne and if it's okay with you, you're going to be staying with me a while."

He hesitated before nodding.

**********Break**********

**Tim's POV**

I gulped as Mr. Way- Bruce, he said to call him that, pulled into a driveway. I gazed at his house before we pulled into a really big garage filled with hundreds of cars. Wow, his house is bigger than mine. Soon the engine cut off as he came around to my door. He bent down and unbuckled my seat belt before lifting me out of the car and setting me on his hip as I flinched at the contact.

I gazed around his house as he stepped through a door. It's bigger and nicer than mine. I wonder if he knows Mother and Father… Why would they want me to stay with someone? I always stay by myself. Soon, an elderly man approached us with a shocked expression.

"Master Bruce, we've talked about this."

"Alfred, I couldn't leave him… Just look at him." Bruce replied before placing me on the floor as I tilted my head back in order to look up at them. "I've already signed the papers."

The older man nodded before looking down at me and giving me a soft smile. "What is your name, lad?"

A few seconds of silenced passed before Bruce whispered something in his ear. Are they talking about me? Did I do something wrong?

"Welcome Master Timothy, I am Alfred Pennyworth. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go and see if dinner is done." He replied before a loud crash came from above, only to be followed by the sound of pounding and screaming.

Out of fear, I attached myself to Bruce's leg as the unknown noise got louder. Instantly, his hand patted my head reassuringly as I hid behind him.

**********Break**********

**Dick's POV**

"Jay, catch!" I shouted throwing him the football as he fumbled.

We watched in horror as the ball knocked a priceless vase off its pedestal. The family heirloom shattered against the floor. We are so dead.

"I'm telling Bruce!" Jason shouted before heading for the stairs as I ran after him and flipped over him before he could reach Bruce.

"Jason did it!"

"Dick did it!"

Bruce rolled his eyes and sighed before asking, "Did you break the vase at the top of the stairs?"

"Kinda." I replied.

"Were you playing ball inside, even though you both know it's against the rules?"

"Kinda."

"Clean it up after dinner." He ordered before adding, "Timothy, you can out now. They won't hurt you."

Timothy? Who's Timothy?

Suddenly a pair of big baby blue eyes peeked out from behind Bruce's leg. Oh my God, he's so tiny! I have to hug him!

"Dick, Jason, this is Timothy Drake. He's going to be staying with us a while."

"Hi Timmy." I responded as I bent down and detached him from Bruce's leg.

Oh my God! I have a new little brother!

**Jason's POV**

What the frick! Why the Hell did Bruce bring us a kid! I thought Alfred told him to stop bringing orphans home!

I watched as Dick bent down and picked the midget up, who immediately started squirming at his touch. Damn it, Dick! He doesn't want your freaking germs all over him!

"When can you take him back?" I growled as I glared at the... Replacement.

"Jason." Bruce warned, putting my glare to shame with his own. "Do we need to have a talk in my study?"

"No sir." I muttered as I crossed my arms.

"Jay, come say hi to Timmy." Dick ordered while holding the Replacement as if they were reenacting a scene from The Lion King.

"I can see him from here." I mumbled before Alfred came in to say dinner was done.

**Tim's POV**

Why does everyone keep touching me? Why do they keep asking me questions? I don't understand. Touching and talking are not allowed.

I was carried over into another room and placed into a chair by the older boy, who ruffled my hair as he took the chair next to me. Why does he call me Timmy? It's not my name, but I guess it's better than Timothy. I've never really liked my name. It's very formal and Timmy's not, but I guess it's okay.

The younger boy took a seat across from the older one and continued to stare at me in a mean way as I quickly dropped my gaze to the floor. He scares me.

Soon, a plate filled with roasted chicken, red potatoes, and carrots was placed in front of me. I glanced around the table as everyone starting eating. Am I supposed to eat with them? I never eat with Mother and Father. Well, I guess it'd be okay.

**********Break**********

**Dick's POV**

After dinner and dessert was over Bruce told us to head upstairs and get ready for bed. I guess we're skipping patrol tonight. I picked Timmy up and frowned as he jumped at my touch. Both Jason and Bruce used to do that, but they had no choice but to get over it.

"This is Bruce's room." I said, before leaving and carrying him down the hall.

"Okay Timmy. This is my room." I said as I sat him down and took his hand. "You'll have to excuse the mess. Alfred hasn't yelled at me enough to clean it yet this week." I said, while stepping over clothes and shoes and God only knows what else was on the floor.

I saw him eying my stuffed elephant on my shelf.

"Do you like elephants, Timmy?" I asked as he only looked up at me. "They're my favorite animal." I said, breaking the silence.

I led him out of my room and over to the room beside mine. "This is Jason's room." I said, trying to turn the knob, only to find it locked. "Jason, open the door." I command.

"Go away." He answered as I rolled my eyes. He is such a drama queen.

"We'll come back to his room later... He's okay once you get to know him." I replied reassuringly as Timmy eyed me skeptically.

"Now, we need to get you a room. You can have the one beside Jay." I said, while opening the door and leading him inside.

He looked around and followed me as I showed him around. "If you get scared or if you need anything, you can come and get one of us."

I was only met by silence in response.

Can he talk? He's so quiet. Bruce thinks he's in shock. But, something doesn't seem right. I know he can understand me, but why doesn't he respond? It's almost as if he's afraid of something… or someone.

**********Break**********

**Tim's POV**

I stretched and yawned before opening my eyes as I shot up on the bed. This isn't my room! This isn't my… oh. I remember now. I slipped off of the bed and entered the bathroom. When I was done, I crept over and slowly opened the door. I peeked out and silently crept downstairs.

I froze as I saw Jason sitting on a couch watching TV. I have to be careful around him. He doesn't like me and he looks mean. As I crept past him, I froze and turned towards the TV.

A woman was standing in front a crashed airplane as she held a microphone. "This is Vicky Vale reporting live from the Gotham Airport. Last night, flight number 666 had a technical failure as the plane left the runway. There were no survivors-"

But, that was Mother's and Father's flight… Mother and Father are dead?

"Jason, turn that off!"

I soon felt my feet leave the floor as Mr. Wayne picked me up and held me tightly as my tears dripped into his chest.

"It's alright, Tim. It's alright. You don't have to be alone again."


	3. Chapter 3: Silence is Golden

**Chapter 3: Silence is Golden**

**Tim's POV**

Tears fell from my eyes as I stood in-between Bruce and Dick, holding onto both of their hands. My parents were being buried today. They were gone. Father would hit me and yell at me whenever he was home and Mother would scream at me and lock me in my room, without dinner, but they were my parents and they loved me. Didn't they? I loved them.

I looked away from the tombstones and up at Bruce and Dick. What if they don't want me anymore? I don't want to be alone again… All I have to do is be quiet and stay out of their way. Then they won't send me away. Maybe if I'm good, I can stay.

**********Break**********

So far, the library is my favorite room in my new house. I read practically every book in my old home. The Wayne's have a lot more to choose from. I picked up a copy of _Gone with the Wind _and took a seat on the sofa in the library.

"Timmy?"

I glanced up from my book and found Dick coming towards me with something behind his back. Did I do something wrong?

He smiled at me as he took a seat beside me. "Close your eyes." He ordered as I tensed up. Is he going to hit me? What did I do wrong? Despite my sudden fear, I closed my eyes as I felt him place something on the book in my lap.

"You can look now."

I opened my eyes to find a stuffed monkey sitting on the book smiling up at me. A bright yellow ribbon with images of bananas on it was tied around the monkey's neck. Yellow and red are my favorite colors. Wait, is this for me? But, Mother never allowed me to have one before. I glanced up at Dick as he studied me carefully before looking back down at the monkey. Very carefully I reached out and stroked the soft fabric before picking the monkey up and squeezing him to my chest.

**Dick's POV**

I smiled as Timmy squeezed his new stuffed animal and grinned up at me. He didn't even flinch when I pulled him into my lap and ruffled his hair.

"Dick, Tim has an appointment with Leslie in an hour." Bruce said as he appeared at the doorway.

I nodded. It's been three days and Timmy hasn't uttered a single word yet. Besides, we wanted to get him checked out.

**********Break**********

**Bruce's POV**

"Well?" I asked after she had finished her examination and pulled me aside as Dick took Tim to get a lollipop and a sticker.

"He's far behind in his development. He's small for his age and you need to be careful with him. He has a very weak immune system. He'll become ill very easily-"

"What about his speech?" I asked as I watched Dick hand Tim a lollipop.

"He's capable, but I think something traumatic may have happened to him."

"Like what?" I asked turning back to her.

"Bruce, the boy's been abused. I found scars alongside his back from what I believe to have been a belt. He shies from contact of any sort; he flinches and prepares himself for an impact. He thinks he is going to be beaten, it's the only contact he's had. Something's holding him back from speaking."

Jack and Janet had been abusing their only child and I never even knew the boy had existed. And Tim gets sick so easily. There's no telling how long he's been on his own.

"What do I do?" I asked wearily.

"He may outgrow it overtime, but I'd probably get a psychiatrist."

**Just to let ya'll know, Tim's going to start talking soon, he's going to find out about Batman, and Jason's about to figure out that having a little brother isn't that bad.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and comments!**


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

**Chapter 4: Secrets**

**Tim's POV**

Climbing onto my bed, I took out the newspaper that Bruce was reading earlier. A blurry picture of Batman and Robin were on the cover. It's not a very good picture. Why can't anyone ever get good pictures of anyone?

Something's not right. Bruce, Dick, and Jason all seem to disappear at a certain time each night. It's weird. Where do they keep going?

It's funny, Bruce is the same size as Batman, Dick and Nightwing are the same size, and Jason and Robin are the same size. And they all work out… Could my new family be heroes?

Robin is my favorite. He's so amazing! But, it's strange. A few years ago, he could do all these tricks and flips, but now he doesn't. Dick is really acrobatic, but Jason isn't. Hmm?

"Hey Timmy. Whatcha doin?"

I looked up to find Dick coming into my room with a movie. I closed the newspaper and smiled up at him.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked as I nodded in response.

"Great! Tonight, we will be watching _Lilo and Stitch_."

**Dick's POV**

I leaned against the couch with Tim beside me. He was nestled in a blanket with his monkey. Tim is so cute and tiny.

"Dick, did you see the news today?"

I looked up to find Bruce at the doorway. That was his way of letting me know something happened and it time for patrol. Timmy doesn't know yet.

"Bruce, we need to tell Timmy about who we really are and what we do."

He sighed as he looked at Timmy and back at me. Tim has been here for five days now. We can't hide it forever.

"Bring him."

I picked him up and carried him down to Bruce's study. His eyes widen as we stepped through the clock and entered the cave.

"Timmy, there's something we need to tell you."

***********Break**********

**Jason's POV**

The first thing I see is the Replacement in Bruce's lap in front of the Batcomputer as I enter the cave. They told him? They told him! How are we supposed to get rid of him if he knows! Shit!

"You told him!" I yelled.

"Jason, he's a part of our family now. He has a right to know." Dick replied, coming up beside me.

"Well, no one ever asked me what I wanted!"

"Jason, that's enough! Go to your room!" Bruce ordered as he stood up.

About five minutes later, there was a knock on my door.

"Jay, can I come in?" Dick called through my locked door.

I ignored him and turned my radio up louder. The next second my music stopped as Dick hovered over me. Is it too much to ask for an antilockpick door?

"Jason, we need to talk. You need to tell me what's wrong."

"Go. Away." I growled as I continued to keep my face buried in my pillow.

"Little Wing, please talk to me. I can't help if I don't what-"

"Since when do you want to help me! You don't want to do anything with me! All you want to do is spend all of your time with the Replacement! You only care about him! No one ever asked me if I even wanted him!" I screamed.

"No one asked me if I wanted you either." He calmly replied.

I stared at him. It would have hurt less if he'd hit me instead. The next second I found myself trapped against his chest as his arms tightly encircled me.

"I know how you feel. I wasn't exactly thrilled when Bruce brought you home either. I felt replaced. I was jealous of you. But, I got over it. You weren't a replacement, Jason. You were something I had always wanted; a little brother. Tim's not a replacement either, he's our baby brother. It's our job to take care of him, because he's a part of our family now. And I'm sorry that I've been ignoring you. I love you as much as I love Bruce, Alfred, and Timmy."

"You do?" I asked softly.

"Of course I do, Little Wing… Are you gonna be nicer to Timmy now?"

"I'll think about it."

**********Break**********

**Tim's POV**

I knew it! Bruce is Batman! Dick is Nightwing! Jason is Robin! I have the coolest family ever! This is so amazing!

"Tim, this is a secret. You can't tell anyone. Do you understand?" Bruce said sternly as he looked down at me.

I nodded in response as he smiled down at me.

"Good, because now we have to go over some rules. You are not allowed to down here unless one of us is here with you. Do not touch any of the equipment. Do not tell anyone about this place. The Batcave is not your playground. Understand?"

I nodded in response before I glanced up when Dick and Jason entered the cave.

"Bruce, Jason wants to tell you something." Dick said as he nudged Jason forward.

"Sorry." He mumbled as Bruce nodded at him.

"Jason, you and Dick pair up and spar." Bruce ordered before Dick took me from Bruce.

"Come on Timmy, you get to watch me beat up Jason!"


	5. Chapter 5: Raise Your Voice

**Chapter 5: Raise Your Voice**

**Dick's POV**

"Mr. Grayson, I'm afraid these lessons have been doing nothing for Timothy. The boy is illiterate. He'll never speak. He'll never learn. He'll never develop properly. He'll never function in society. He's practically useless. It'd be better if he saw me twice a day instead of twice a week-"

"Dr. Morgan, there is nothing wrong with Tim. I don't give a damn where you went to college; you can take your diploma and shove it. And you can go ahead and cancel the rest of Tim's appointments. We will not be back." I calmly interrupted him as I took Tim's hand and dragged him out of the psychiatrist's office.

"Don't listen to him Timmy. He doesn't know you like I do. And you're not stupid or useless." I said as I bent down and hugged him as soon as we were outside.

I cannot believe that insensitive asshole actually said those things about Timmy. He even said it to Tim's face! For two weeks, Bruce and I have been bringing Tim here; hoping to get him to talk and it did nothing. Nothing!

"Come on Timmy, let's go home. We can watch a movie or something when we get back." I said, standing back up and taking his hand.

We walked around to the parking lot. I froze as a man blocked our path with a pistol pointed straight at me.

**Tim's POV**

"Hand over the money and no one gets hurt." The stranger growled.

Terrified, I pressed myself against my brother as I clutched at his jacket. I have never been in this kind of situation before. Dick calmly handed over his wallet as the gunman took notice of me. I yelped as I was roughly pulled from Dick's side.

"Let him go!" Dick screamed as the man pulled the trigger and started to drag me away.

I screamed as Dick fell to the ground. He killed my brother! I twisted from his grasp before striking a nerve and rendering him unconscious. I had read a book on parts of the human body. I could see Dick slowly sitting up as I flung myself into his arms and kept muttering his name as the feeling relief that he wasn't dead flooded my emotions.

**Dick's POV**

He said my name… He said my name! I knew he could talk!

"Shh Timmy. It's okay. You're okay. Don't cry. I'm okay. it's just a scratch." I soothed, hugging him and rubbing his back as he cried into my shirt.

**Tim's POV**

I said his name. I talked. I wasn't quiet. Now, they're going to make me leave. They don't want me anymore. I don't want to be alone again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Please don't hit me. Please don't send me away." I begged as I met his shocked eyes.

"Timmy, you have nothing to apologize for. Everything's okay. And I would never hit you. Never. And I would never send you away… What are you sorry for? You did nothing wrong. You only acted like you did, because you were afraid I was hurt. And why didn't you ever talk to us before?" he asked.

"I talked to you. Talking is forbidden. I thought that if I was quiet then you would let me stay." I whispered.

"What are you talking about? We want you to talk to us. We want you in our family."

"My parents said it was forbidden. They would punish me for breaking the rules. They threatened to send me away." I softly replied as I sniffled.

I looked up at him in shock as he hugged me tighter and kissed my forehead. "Timmy, listen to me; you have a voice. And I want you to use it. Your opinion matters to us. You're a part of our family now and talking is allowed. We would never send you away or let anyone take you away from us. You're our little baby and we all love you so much. Okay?"

"Okay… you promise?" I asked, still skeptical of his words.

"I promise."

"Does that mean I have to talk to Jason? He scares me." I replied nervously.

He laughed at my comment. "He scares me too, sometimes. But he's okay once you get to know him. He's a real softy deep down. And who knows, you might actually start following him around."

I highly doubt that.

**********Break**********

**Bruce's POV**

"Master Richard! Good gracious! You're bleeding!" Alfred shouted as the door opened.

"Bruce! Bruce! Bruce!" Dick screamed as he ran past Alfred.

"Dick! You're bleeding! What happened!" I asked as he flew into the room carrying Tim.

"Oh, that. I'm fine. It's just a scratch... Bruce! He can talk! He can talk!" Dick shouted as I took Tim from him before Alfred practically dragged Dick towards the cave to get his wound looked at.

Tim looked up at me and smiled as he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Daddy." He whispered as I nearly dropped him from shock.

Daddy? Did he just call me Daddy? Did he just speak? He can talk... He called me Daddy. My baby called me Daddy.


	6. Chapter 6: My First Day at School

**Chapter 6: My First Day at School**

**Jason's POV**

"Have fun. Try your best and try to talk to people." Dick said, as he hugged the replacement.

"Have a good day." Bruce said as he patted the replacement's head before heading out the door to go to work.

I snarled at their actions. The Replacement is stealing my dad and brother from me! Dick followed behind Bruce as he left for college. Then we left and climbed into the limo as Alfred drove towards the hateful prison. I hate that place, but at least it's my freshman year. Only four more years until I get to move out.

**Tim's POV**

I glanced up at Jason, who was sitting in the back of the limo with me as Alfred drove us to the school. He caught me looking and snarled at me as I quickly scooted as far away from him as possible and kept my eyes glued to the floor. Jason was scary and mean. That's when Alfred cleared his throat while glaring at Jason in the rearview mirror.

Soon Alfred pulled into the school and Jason quickly jumped out without saying goodbye as I gathered my new backpack. "Have a good day, Master Timothy." Alfred spoke up. I nodded in return and walked up to the doors of the school.

I tried to avoid getting in everyone's way. I felt about an inch tall as I was knocked down, pushed, and shoved by everyone in the hallway. Soon I arrived at my classroom. Late. I felt my face growing red as all eyes were on me. My teacher, Mrs. Palmer, informed everyone that I was a new student and asked me to share something about myself. But, I couldn't. I couldn't get any words to come out. After what seemed like hours, she asked me to sit down and that I could share later as everyone else, but one girl laughed at me.

I took the seat beside her, seeing it was the only one open. She smiled at me as I blushed. Her hair looks like sunshine.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie. It's okay to be nervous. I was nervous my first day too." She whispered before the teacher told us to settle down.

"Alright class. There are a few review problems on the board that you should remember from last year. I expect the problems to be finished and turned in before the end of class. I want to see what you know and can remember from last year." Mrs. Palmer instructed.

I gazed up at the board containing twenty-five simple math problems that I could easily do inside my head. I knew all of the answers immediately. I had written down every answer, before some of the kids had even taken out a piece of paper.

"Mr. Drake-Wayne, why are you not working?"

My face grew red as I felt the eyes of everyone staring down at me. I just shrugged my shoulders as she approached my desk and looked at my paper. Her eyes narrowed as I shrunk further and further into my desk.

"Mr. Drake-Wayne, we have a very strict code with serious consequences about cheating here at Gotham Academy." She said as she removed my paper from my desk. "Not only did you cheat, you didn't show any work."

Work? But, the problems were easy. I didn't cheat; I did them in my head.

"He didn't cheat, Mrs. Palmer." Stephanie said, jumping to my defense.

"Mrs. Brown, be quiet and do not interfere with matters that do not concern you." Mrs. Palmer snapped before returning her attention back to me.

"Because this is your first day, I won't write you up, but this is your first and only warning." she said as she headed back towards her desk.

**********Break**********

I was practically trampled in the hallway as the lunch bell rang. I eventually made it to the cafeteria. As I went through the lunch line, I gazed around the room, before going over to an empty table. The moment I sat down, I was swarmed by the other boys from my math class.

"What's it like being Bruce Wayne's new toy, his newest little bitch?" one of them asked as he took the cookie off of my tray and ate it.

Toy? I don't understand. Bruce is my daddy. He's too big to have toys. And that is a mean word. And it's also what you call a girl dog. I don't understand.

"He probably can't even talk." Another kid stated before plucking my apple off my tray.

"He's gotta be really stupid too." Another said, while grabbing my sandwich.

"He'd have to be. Just look at how short he is."

I felt myself growing smaller. I should be used to it by now, but I'm not. More and more hurtful comments were aimed at me as I felt like crying. I just want them to leave me alone.

Relief came as the school bell rang. My relief was cut short as I was shoved and pushed around in the hallway. The rest of the day went by so slowly and it kept getting worse. I just wanted to go home. I wanted my brother to hold me and tell me it was going to get better. I wanted to sit in my daddy's lap and have him brush my hair out of my face. And I wanted my grandfather to give me a cookie and talk to me with his British accent.

As the bell rang, I hurried outside as I tried to avoid being trampled. I tried to hurry to the place where Alfred told me I was going to get picked up, but I was cut off by the mean boys from my math class.

**Jason's POV**

I leisurely walked outside and found a group of the elementary school midgets circling something. Alright! A fight! I hurried over to see some fourth grader shoving the replacement to the ground as the other brats cheered the bully on. Anger flooded my emotions as he started to cry.

He is really small. And it's not his fault what happened to him. He doesn't even know basic self-defense yet! And no one is going to help him.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing!" I shouted, shoving midgets out of my way.

I marched right over to the kid who pushed Tim and lifted him straight off the ground and shook him as the asshole pissed himself.

Fearfully, the one asshole answered, "I'm sorry! We didn't know you were friends with him!"

My eyes narrowed as I jerked the kid directly in front of my face. "Damn right we are! He is my little brother. And if you ever touch him again… No! If you ever even look at him, I'll make sure to buy you a tampon because you're gonna be pissin blood for a month when I get through with you. And that will be the least of your worries. You have a problem with him; you have a problem with me. Do I make myself clear?" I growled.

"Yyess, sir." The kid stammered as I let him fall to the ground and he quickly ran from me, crying and screaming. The other kids stood speechless gazing up at me.

"The same rule goes for the rest of you. Touch him and you'll spend the rest of your life in a living Hell. Everyone else had better get the hell away from here, while you still have a chance to walk. Now!" I ordered as the crowd ran for their lives.

I turned to find the kid staring up at me in awe and in wonder. I picked him off of the ground and brushed the dirt off of him and wiped the remaining tears from his eyes before asking him if he was okay.

He didn't answer as he continued to stare up at me with his freaking huge baby blue eyes. Okay, big eyes are somewhat kinda cute on him… Did I just call him cute? What the Hell is wrong with me? I don't like him. He is the enemy. I don't like him. He is the enemy.

I swung his backpack over my shoulder and took his hand as he continued his silent hero-worship. I started to drag him over to the car, before stopping. He has got to stop staring at me. It's creeping me out.

"Okay. I can't deal with this silent hero-worship shit you're giving me right now. You gotta start talking… now would be nice… You can talk, right?"

"You're my hero." He stated softly before blushing as I was taken by shock.

He can talk! "Um… thanks? Oh, and if anyone ever screws with you again, just let me know. I'll take care of it." I replied, not really sure what to say.

Suddenly, he started to cry again. I'm not really good with this comforting people thing… Where's Dick when I need him? I looked around and made sure nobody was around before wrapping my arms around him as he began blabbing about how awful his first day was.

I really felt like an ass for being mean to him. Bruce did adopt him, so I guess that makes him my little brother. Maybe he isn't a replacement.

""Don't cry, Babybird… Tomorrow will be better. I promise." I whispered as he gazed up at me.

Where in the Hell did that come from?

**********Break**********

**Tim's POV**

I grimaced as I opened the door and slid out of the car. I don't want to go back to this place. I was shocked as Jason took my hand.

"Come on Tim. No one's going to push you around anymore."

Everyone quickly got out of our way as we headed for my classroom. Jason escorted me over to my seat and headed over to talk to my teacher. She turned really pale as he whispered something into her ear.

The rest of the day wasn't actually bad. Jason came to get at lunch and he even sat with me and Stephanie. He also made all of the really mean kids give me their cookies.

When school ended, Jason was there to walk me to the car. As I slid in, Alfred asked me how my day went.

"It was great!" I replied as I smiled up at my new big brother.


	7. Chapter 7: I'm Not Going Anywhere

**Chapter 7: I'm Not Going Anywhere**

**Tim's POV**

"Daddy!" I screamed before shooting up in the bed.

It had only been a dream. It was just a dream. I had just seen Batman, Nightwing, and Robin all die before my eyes... It's tough when you're the only one who isn't with your family at night.

Pulling the covers back and grabbing my stuffed monkey, Banana, I slid off my bed and hurried over to Jason's room. His room is right beside mine. But he wasn't in bed; he's still on patrol with Daddy and possibly Dick… What if something happened to them? What if they weren't coming home?

I practically ran over to the grandfather clock and pushed a chair against the frame before climbing onto the chair, so I could reach the hands of the clock. Carefully I moved the hands to the correct time and slipped into the cave.

Disappointment struck as I found it to be empty. I just want my family to be okay and safe at home. I retreated to my room and crawled back into bed. I should just try to go back to sleep. They'll be home soon. They're okay; they have to be.

**********Break**********

"No!" I screamed as I shot up in bed.

I had just had that same dream… My family. Gone. Dead. And I could do nothing to help them.

Pulling the covers back and grabbing Banana, I slid off my bed and hurried over to Daddy's room. I stopped short when I came to his door. What if he was asleep? I don't want to wake him up or bother him.

After what felt like hours later, I softly pushed his door open and peeked inside. A giant figure was asleep in the large bed. They had probably gotten in after I fell back asleep. I tried to silently close the door back. I don't want to bother him.

"Tim?"

I froze as he sleepily called my name. I didn't mean to wake him up. I softly padded across the dark room and over to his side of the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied, not wanting to waste his time.

"Did you have a bad dream?" he asked before yawning and sitting up as I nodded.

His hands stretched down and lifted me onto his knee as I looked up at him. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

I quickly shook my head as he studied me.

"I'm not going to let anything or anyone hurt you. You can tell me what's bothering you."

"I had a dream that you died." I whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere and neither are you... Just try to get some sleep." He gently replied before setting me down.

"Can I... Can I sleep with you?" I whispered before blushing.

Yet, he accepted my request. I soon found myself laying in the crook of his arm as I curled up against him. His fingers combed through my hair as I leaned into the touch. A small yawn escaped my lips as I felt my eyes beginning to close.

"Night Daddy. I love you." I murmured.

"Goodnight Tim."

* * *

**Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm now taking requests for this story!**


	8. Chapter 8: Play With Me

**Chapter 8: Play With Me**

**Tim's POV**

"Finished." I proudly exclaimed as I took a step back to admire my work.

I had just built an exact replica of the Batcave with my Lego set. Now, I just need someone to play with me. I hurried over to Dick's room and found him to be on the phone.

"Really? That's awesome! I'm so excited! I cannot wait until-"

I sighed as Dick continued to talk on the phone to his girlfriend. It's been twenty-seven minutes and forty-eight seconds since I entered his room… I wonder if Jason's busy.

I left Dick's room and entered Jason's. He was on his Xbox.

"Jason?" I called out softly.

"Not now! I'm busy!" he yelled as he continued to assassinate people.

"Okay." I somberly replied before going down to the kitchen.

I clambered up onto the barstool as and leaned over the kitchen island as Alfred tried to control dinner.

"What are you cooking?" I asked.

"Master Timothy, I'm a bit busy at the moment." He answered, while stirring something on the stove and reaching for the phone as it rang. "Wayne residence-" he began as I hopped off of the stool.

As I headed for the stairs, a car pulled into the garage. Daddy's home!

"Daddy!" I yelled, running into the garage.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he bent over to pick me up.

"How was school?" he asked.

"It was okay I guess." I replied as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Is something wrong, Tim?"

"No, not really… It's just that… well; everyone's too busy to play with me." I whispered.

"Hmm… We might have to change that."

**********Break**********

**Dick's POV**

"Bye, I'll talk to you later." I said before hanging up the phone.

"Okay, Timmy. Did you need something?" I asked, turning around to find that he had left the room. "Tim?"

Leaving my room, I walked over to Jason's room. He was tuned into his Xbox.

"Hey. Have you seen Timmy?"

"No." he answered.

"Help me find him." I ordered, tuning Jason's TV off.

"You made me die!" he screamed as I rolled my eyes at him.

"You'll get over it… Come on, help me find Timmy."

"Fine." he grumbled.

Together, we made our way downstairs to ask Alfred if he'd seen Tim. Alfred was busy making dinner.

"Hey, Alfred. Have you seen Tim?" I asked.

"Did you try looking in his room?" Alfred answered as we shrugged.

"Um, maybe."

We walked back upstairs and opened the door of Tim's room. Timmy was in Bruce's lap on the floor as the bent over a Lego model of the Batcave.

"To the Batmobile, Robin!" Bruce announced as he moved his figurine over to the toy car as Tim's tiny Robin followed him.

"Hurry Batman! We have to save Dick Grayson and Jason Todd! They've been kidnapped again! And the Penguin's behind it!" Tim announced as Jason and I swapped glances.

"We don't get kidnapped that often." Jason said as we moved closer. "And the Penguin is a total loser."

Tim smiled up at us. "Do you want to play with us?" he asked.

"Okay Timmy." I replied, while smiling back at him and taking a seat beside Bruce as Jason took a seat beside me.

"Yeah, we'll play. But, I get to be Nightwing." Jason added, picking up the Nightwing figure.

"No way!" I yelled, snatching my mini-me back. "Here, you can be Catwoman."

"Does that mean Bruce has to chase my pussy all over Gotham?" Jason said as Bruce smacked him on the back of the head.

"Her cat! He pussycat! I was referring to her cat!" Jason yelled.

* * *

**Still taking requests for this story! Thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9: We'll Take Care of You

**Kissmejasontodd's request for Tim to get sick. (Hope you like it!)**

**Chapter 9: We'll Take Care of You**

**Bruce's POV**

I awoke to the sound of coughing. I could see Tim practically coughing up a lung as he looked up at me with a pitiful expression.

"What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" I asked urgently.

"Head, tummy, and throat." He murmured as I gathered him into my arms and reached for my phone.

"Alfred! Alfred!" I screamed into the phone.

"Master Bruce, what's wrong? You do realize it is two in the morning in England." he began before I cut him off.

"Tim's sick!"

"Master Bruce, calm down. I'm sure it's only a cold. Let me speak with the lad."

"Daddy, I don't feel so good." Tim murmured.

"I know, son. You'll be better soon. Tell Alfred what's wrong." I said as his tiny hands reached for the phone.

I listened intently to their conversation before I was handed my phone back.

"I believe he has managed to catch the stomach virus. Call Dr. Tompkins and then report back to me on his condition."

**********Break***********

"He's going to be alright, Bruce. Just keep him bed and give him the medicine as directed." Leslie ordered as she handed Tim a popsicle. "Bye Timothy. I have to go, sweetie. But, I'll see you later. Okay?"

"Okay. Bye, Leslie." Tim whispered.

I walked her out and when I came back to my room, I found Dick in my bed with Tim huddled in his arms and Jason beside him.

"Dick-"

"Bruce, shhhh. Timmy's sleeping." Dick whispered.

"Dick, did you take Jason to school like I asked you earlier?"

"Um… We'll be right back." Dick replied.

Tim woke up as soon as Dick and Jason slipped out of the bed.

"Dick? Jay?" he called out as I moved to sit beside him.

"Dick went to take Jason to school."

"Oh. Are… Are you going to stay with me?" he hesitantly asked.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" I replied, combing my fingers through his hair as he leaned into the touch.

"No one ever stayed before." He whispered as I felt my heart clench.

"Things are different now. I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay Daddy."

**********Break**********

**Jason's POV**

"Do you think Tim's okay?" I asked as we pulled into the garage.

"We were watching TV before I went to pick you up." Dick replied as we climbed out of his car.

"Oh my God." I whispered as Dick and I entered the manor.

Dick took his phone out and snapped a picture of the sight before us. Bruce was stretched out on the couch with Tim curled up on his chest. A heavy blanket was draped over them and a bowl of soup was on the table. Scooby Doo was running from some monster on the TV as they slept.

"Isn't that cute?" Dick whispered as I rolled my eyes.

"Do not show those to anyone." Bruce murmured without opening his eyes.

**********Break**********

**Tim's POV**

I glanced around at Daddy, Jay, and Dick. We were all watching Scooby Doo together.

It's kinda weird how they all want to take care of me. No one ever took care of me before. But, I feel guilty. They don't have to. I can take care of myself.

"I'm sorry you have to take care of me." I whispered as their eyes met mine.

"Babybird, you don't have to be sorry." Jason replied.

"Timmy, we want to take care of you." Dick added.

"We'll always take care of you." Daddy said as I snuggled back into his side and smiled.


	10. Chapter 10:Big Brothers and Best Friends

**Chapter 10: Big Brothers and Best Friends**

**Tim's POV**

"Anyway, Wally and I have been friends forever. And Wally's cousin, Bart is about your age."

"But, what if he doesn't like me?" I whispered.

"Timmy, everyone likes you. I'm sure the two of you will be great friends." Dick replied, ruffling my hair as we walked together towards Wally's apartment.

I swallowed nervously as Dick knocked on the door. What if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm weird?

I swallowed the lump in my throat as a redhead answered the door. I watched as Dick embraced his best friend.

"Wally, this is Tim." Dick said as he pushed me forward.

The redhead looked down at me and smiled. "Hey Tim. Nice to meet you. Dick's told me a lot about you." He responded before inviting us inside.

"Bart! They're here!" Wally screamed as a boy appeared out of nowhere and peeked out at me from behind Wally.

We swapped glances as we were shoved in front of each other.

"Um, hi." Bart nervously whispered.

"Hey." I whispered back before an awkward moment of silence passed between us.

"Bart, how about you show Tim your room or something." Wally suggested, breaking the silence.

"Okay." Bart replied before disappearing, only to reappear seconds later. "Sorry. I forgot you're not fast." He stammered as we headed for his room.

"Is it fun being a superhero?" I asked.

"Yeah! It's awesome!" he exclaimed. "Are you gonna be one?"

"I don't know. Jason's Robin and I kinda like just being me." I added.

"That's cool too. So..." he began as I took a look around his room.

"Do you play with Legos?" I asked, only to have the set disappear.

"Me? Um… well, I… um-" he began rambling until I interrupted him.

"I do too." I replied as his face lit up and the set reappeared.

Not even a second later, I was practically tackled by him.

"We're going to be best friends! We're going to do like everything together! You and me are-"he exclaimed.

**********Break**********

**Dick's POV**

Wally and I smiled as we watched Timmy and Bart on the playground.

"I'm glad this is working out. Bart really needed someone his own age to hang out with." Wally said.

"Yeah, Tim did too. He only talks to me or Jay. And a friend is something that they both needed." I added.

"Yeah. I'm the only one Bart really talks to and he can be a bit of a handful. That's why he practically spends every weekend with me. My Aunt and Uncle can only take so much. And he's been having a tough time adjusting since I moved out."

"Wally!" Bart screamed.

"Dick!" Tim shouted.

"What?" we called back.

"Come play with us!" they shouted as Wally and I swapped glances and shrugged.

Why not? We're young at heart. And when we get done, we can get ice-cream.

**********Break**********

**Tim's POV**

"Dude, you're awesome! We're going to be like best friends! We're going to play videogames together! And pick up girls together! And be Titans together! And be-" Bart chattered excitedly. "And just wait until you meet everyone else!"

"Who's everyone else?" I asked.

"Artemis, Oliver Queen's daughter. Kaldur, he's the new Aqualad. Cassie, she's Wonder Woman's youngest sister," he stated, before lowering his voice. "And I hear Superman has a new son or something." He whispered.

"Something?"

"Don't tell anyone. But, I heard Superman has a clone."

"Wow. That's incredible."

**********Break**********

**Dick's POV**

Wally yawned before checking his cellphone.

"Oh man! Aunt Iris has called me like a thousand times! I was supposed to have dropped Bart off like hours ago! She's gonna kill me!" Wally exclaimed as I stood up.

"Yeah. Tim and I need to get home too." I replied before heading into the direction of Bart's room.

Oh my God. That is so adorable! Both Timmy and his new friend were curled up asleep in a fortress made out of Legos.

I scooped Timmy up as Wally picked Bart up. We swapped smiles before heading home. I smiled as I saw Bart and Tim swap a sluggish wave at each other from over our shoulders.


	11. Chapter 11: Knockout

**ZeldaIsis's request for Bruce to accidently hit Tim. (Hope you like it!)**

**Chapter 11: Knockout**

**Tim's POV**

"Alright, hit me." Jason ordered as I looked up at him.

We were in the cave and Jason was trying to teach me self-defense. I took a deep breath and launched my fist towards his open palm.

"Was that good?" I asked, hopefully as I withdrew my fist.

"Better." He responded.

**Jason's POV**

Tim couldn't kill an ant with that punch… Okay, we'll come back to that. Maybe we should try something else.

"Am I doing okay, Jay?" he asked as his frickin huge Bambi eyes looked up at me, begging for my approval.

"Yeah, Babybird. Much better." I responded giving him a small smile.

He returned the grin. "Can you show me something else, Jay?" he eagerly asked.

"Um… Yeah, we can work on blocking." Since, your fists of fury aren't really working out.

"Jason, what are you and Tim doing?" Bruce called as Tim rushed to his side.

"Daddy!" he exclaimed as Bruce lifted him into his arms.

"I was teaching Tim some self-defense." I admitted.

"What did you show him?" Bruce asked, setting Tim back down.

"Jay showed me how to punch, Daddy!" Tim exclaimed excitedly.

"We were working on blocking." I added as Bruce nodded at me.

"That's good. He needs to learn." Bruce replied, ruffling Tim's hair. "Show me."

I watched as they walked over to the mats. Bruce knelt down and opened held his palm out as Tim punched his uncurled fist. Bruce smiled at Tim's feeble attempt of punching the Dark Knight.

"Not bad, Tim." Bruce complimented as Tim smiled. "Now, let's see how well you can block."

I never expected Bruce to actually hit Tim. It was an accident, but he still hit Tim. He didn't hit him hard, but had still hit him. Bruce looked petrified as Tim flinched and slowly backed away from him; fear was present in Tim's eyes.

**Bruce's POV**

Oh God. I hit him. I didn't mean to hurt Tim. Oh God, I accidently hit my baby.

"Tim?" I called out as he backed away from me, trembling.

I watched as he ran from me. What did I do? I was about to go after him before Jason blocked my path.

"Bruce, let me talk to him first." he pleaded as I nodded.

"Five minutes."

**********Break*********

**Jason's POV**

"Babybird?" I called out softly to the tiny figure huddled on the bed. "Don't cry. Bruce didn't mean to hit you. It was an accident. You weren't in the right position and he…" I trailed off as Tim's baby blue eyes looked up at me.

"You know, my dad… my biological dad used to hit me too." I whispered.

"He did?" Tim whispered back, crawling over the bed to get closer to me.

"Yeah. The bruises were bad. Really bad… But, then I got a new dad." I replied. "Our dad, Bruce."

"But-" he began before I interrupted him.

"Bruce isn't going to hurt us. He's never hit me or Dick or you. Tim, it was an accident. He loves us a lot. He isn't like my biological dad or yours. You don't have to be scared of Bruce, Babybird. He'd never hurt any of us."

"I'm not scared of him… it just scared me." he whispered.

"I know it did, Babybird. But you don't need to be afraid. Dad's not gonna hurt us."

"And he won't hurt us because he loves us, right?" he asked quietly.

"Right." I replied.

"Okay, Jay. I believe you." He responded, giving me a tiny smile.

"Tim, I need to talk to you."

We both looked up to see Bruce standing in Tim's doorway. Bruce glanced at me and gave me my cue to leave. I quickly got up and left them alone.

**Bruce's POV**

"Tim, I'm sorry. I'd never do anything to hurt you." I said as I knelt down in front of him. "I expected you to block my attack-"

"I'm sorry! I should've blocked it! It's what you told me to do!" He exclaimed.

"It's not your fault, Tim. It's my fault. I thought Jason would have shown you how to block first." I added as I cupped his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Tim."

I was a little taken back as he launched himself at me and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"I love you too, Daddy." He whispered as I hugged him back.

I love you too, baby. I love you more than you will ever know.


End file.
